lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Island/Transcript
KION: Almost there. Anga said the next Moja Kwa Moja stone is just over this hill. FULI: Kion, wait. You hear that? BUNGA: That you, Big B? BESHTE: I don't think so. MAKINI: Sounds like growling leopards. ONO: Whatever it is, it's coming from over the hill. KION: Anga, what's making that sound? ANGA: It's a...a...come on, you'll see. BESHTE: Poa. ANGA: See? FULI: Yeah, that's the most water I've ever seen. BUNGA: That's the loudest water I've ever heard. ONO: All I can see is a whole lot of blue, but it sounds like we're looking at an ocean. MAKINI: Oh, the ocean. I saw this the last time I went to the Tree of Life. KION: Anga, please tell me the next Moja Kwa Moja stone isn't in the middle of the ocean. ANGA: Nope. It's out there, on top of that hill. KION: Great. It's not that far. Let's go. BUNGA: Okay, but first... Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) Huh? Where'd the water go? Woah... KION: Bunga! BESHTE: Oh, no! Little B! KION: Anga! See if you can... BUNGA: Hoo-Hoo Ha! (DOLPHIN CHITTERING) MAKINI: Woah! ONO: What? What'd you see? BESHTE: Bunga made a fish friend! LUMBA-:LUMBA: Hang on. I'll get you back to shore! (CLICKING) ONO: Those clicks sound like a dolphin. Actually, not a fish. Common knowledge, really. (CLICKING) BUNGA: This is un-bunga-lievable! Woah! (LAUGHS) (GRUNTS) Best day ever! LUMBA-:LUMBA: That was fun! Who's next? BESHTE: Hi, I'm Beshte!'' I've never met a Dolphin before. LUMBA-:LUMBA: I'm Lumba-Lumba! And I've never met a Beshte before. (LAUGHS) BESHTE: Us hippos love water. But I've never been to the ocean before. What's it like in there? LUMBA-:LUMBA: Oh, It's beautiful! BUNGA: Ever wish you had feet? LUMBA-:LUMBA: Nope. I don't need feet to do this! ALL: Woah! LUMBA-:LUMBA: (LAUGHS) I was born to swim. I love it! LUMBA-LUMBA ¶ ''Water is where I belong ¶ Yes, this is home to me ¶ No need for any legs or feet ¶ To go swimming in the sea! ¶ I'm gonna giggle and laugh! ¶ Frolic and play! ¶ Swim all around ¶ Swish, splash, spray ¶ And it's so much fun! ¶ To live for today! ¶ Everyone in the ocean knows ¶ That's the dolphin way! ¶ Diving under waves is fun ¶ But I don't stay down there ¶ 'Cause you see, I'm not a fish ¶ Like you, I got to breathe air! ¶ I'm gonna giggle and laugh! ¶ Frolic and play! ¶ Swim all around ¶ Swish, splash and spray ¶ And it's so much fun! ¶ To live for today! ¶ Everyone in the ocean knows ¶ That's the dolphin way! ¶ Ooh... ¶ Swimming all around, here in the ocean! ¶ Here in the ocean! ¶ I live a life, that's constantly in motion! ¶ I'm gonna giggle and laugh! ¶ Frolic and play! ¶ Swim all around ¶ Swish, splash and spray ¶ And it's so much! ¶ To live for today! ¶ Everyone in the ocean knows ¶ That's the dolphin way! ¶ That's the dolphin way! ¶ Oh yeah! ¶ That's the dolphin way! ''BESHTE: Woah! That was poa! KION: Yeah. And thank you, for helping Bunga. But we've gotta go now. BESHTE: Bye, Lumba-Lumba! Nice to meet you! LUMBA-LUMBA: Bye, Beshte. (CHITTERS) ANGA: Makini? There's a patch of Tuliza plants just beyond those trees. MAKINI: Aw, thanks, Anga! Good thing you found some, too. I'm all out. OLD CIVET: (GRUNTS) Hold up, folks. You're headed the wrong way. KION: I think we know where we're going. OLD CIVET: You ain't from around these parts, are ya? FULI: No but... OLD CIVET: Cause if you were, you'd know, on that spit o' land, there be dragons! BUNGA: Dragons? Really? MAKINI: I don't remember any dragons the last time I was here. ONO: That's because there's no such thing as dragons. FULI: Anga. did you see any dragons? ANGA: Don't know what they look like. ONO: They don't look like anything, because they aren't real. BUNGA: You sure? Cause I would love to ride a dragon and a Dolphin on the same day! OLD CIVET: You won't ride these dragons. They'll whip you with their tails. And if they bite you, well... (GRUNTS) That's the end of that. KION: Thanks, but we'll take our chances. Come on, everybody. Let's go. OLD CIVET: Don't say I didn't warn ya! FULI: You okay, Kion? KION: Feels like we've been delayed a lot today. I just want to find the next moja kwa moja stone and move on. MAKINI: Oh! There's the Tuliza patch up in the hill. I'll pick some. KION: (SIGHS) Okay. But make it quick. ANGA: Um, Kion. Is that what a dragon looks like? ORA: (SNARLING) ONO: What? What is it? KION: I don't know. But whatever it is, it's hig. BESHTE: Maybe it's nice. ORA: You shouldn't have come here. But now that you have, I should warn you, I like to play with my food. FULI: Yeah, not so nice. ORA: (HISSING) ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! It is a dragon! A Komodo dragon! ORA: (SNARLS) FULI: (GRUNTS) MAKINI: Okay. I got the Tuli... (SCREAMS) What's that? ORA: (SNARLS) ANGA: Komodo dragon. MAKINI: So, now dragons are real? ORA: I'm real all right. (HISSES) ONO: He's not really a dragon. He's a big lizard. But he is dangerous. Komodo dragons have venom in their bites. BUNGA: Venom? Ha! Leave this guy to me! Zuka Zama! ORA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Bring it, dragon. Your bite doesn't scare me. ORA: (HISSES) Well, it should. (SNARLING) BUNGA: Hey, dragon. You've got a little something... BUNGA: (THUDS) ORA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: (WHOOPS) Nope. Try again! ANGA: Bunga? You've got company. BUNGA: Huh! What do you know? There's more then one of them. KOMODO DRAGON: Ora! Have you found us some lunch? ORA: Yes, my friends. And perhaps dinner, too. (ALL HISSING) KION: We don't have time for this. Bunga, get back here! BUNGA: You're gonna get it now. ORA: You have nothing I haven't seen before. BUNGA: That's what you think. KION: (ROARS) FULI: Kion. Kion, stop! BUNGA: Wow! That was a big one. FULI: Kion, are you okay? KION: Uh... Yeah, I guess. BUNGA: You sure roared those dragons away. BESHTE: You roared everything away. Even the water. FULI: You kind of lost control again. KION: Yeah. I guess I did. MAKINI: Don't worry, Kion. There's still some Tuliza left, and... (FAINT GRUMPLING) MAKINI: (GASPS) The water's coming back! (ALL GASPS) ONO: It's a tidal wave! Run! Run! (WAVES SPLASHING) MAKINI: Woah! Thanks, Anga! ANGA: Yup. KION: (EFFORT GRUNTING) Keep swimming. FULI: (PANTING) I'm trying! (GASPS) BESHTE: Hang on, Fuli. I got you. BUNGA: This is fun. (WAVES CRASHING) (ALL PAINTING) FULI: Thanks, Beshte. Water... is... not... my... (GRUNTING) Friend! BUNGA: That was some ride! KION: Hevi kabisa. I can't believe my roar did all of this. ANGA: That's not all it did. Remember that land bridge you walked over to get here? FULI: It's gone! KION: You mean we're now stuck on an island that I created? ANGA: Yup. KION: (SIGHS) I think I need some Tuliza. Makini? MAKINI: I, uh... I dropped what I had. But I can pick some more. Or, maybe not. KION: There's gotta be some more around here somewhere. LUMBA-LUMBA: (CLICKING) Is anybody out there? Hello? BESHTE: That sounds like Lumba-Lumba. ONO: But it doesn't sound like it's coming from the ocean. LUMBA-LUMBA: Help! Somebody! BESHTE: There she is! LUMBA-LUMBA: (CLICKING) FULI: The tidal wave must've carried her ashore. KION: Oh, no! LUMBA-LUMBA: Beshte. Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Can you help me get back in the water? BESHTE: Don't worry Lumba-Lumba. We'd be happy to help. Kion, what should we do? KION: Well, we could... No, that won't work. Maybe if Bunga and Ono... (SIGHS) That won't work either. FULI: Kion? KION: This is all my fault. I lost control of the roar, and now, look... FULI: It was a mistake, Kion. What matters now is that everyone gets help. And that includes you. KION: You're right. Thanks, Fuli. Mind taking charge 'till I feel better? FULI: Anga, lead Ono and Makini to the moja kwa moja stone. See if you can find more Tuliza, too. ANGA: Got it. ONO: Affrmative. MAKINI: We'll be back with Tuliza as soon as we can. KION: Thanks, Makini. FULI: Now. How are we going to get Lumba-Lumba back to the water? BUNGA: Easy. We can just drag her. LUMBA-LUMBA: No wait! BUNGA: Woah! (THUDS) (GRUNTS) (GROANS) LUMBA-LUMBA: Sorry. It was just a reflex. But dragging me across the hot sand is going to hurt. A lot. KION: Any ideas? FULI: She's pretty far from the water? LUMBA-LUMBA: Yes. But when the tide comes in, the water will come closer. FULI: Maybe we can dig a trench, and bring the water to her. KION: Good idea, Fuli. BESHTE: We'll need to get all this stuff out of the way! LUMBA-LUMBA: Uh, I hope you can do it soon. That sun is really hot. BESHTE: Yeah, I know what you mean. Us hippos burn pretty quick in the sun, too. Hey! Maybe this'll help! LUMBA-LUMBA: (SIGHS) That's better. Ooh. That feels so much better. KION: Good idea, Bunga! BUNGA: Wait! I had an idea? FULI: Hard to believe, isn't it? BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! FULI: Look. Here comes the water. BESHTE AND BUNGA: Yes! KION: (SIGHS) FULI: Don't worry, Kion. Makini will be back with some Tuliza soon. MAKINI: There! That should hold Kion for a while. Anga, how far is the next moja kwa moja stone. ANGA: Just pass these trees and... ONO: Uh- oh. Is that another dragon? MAKINI: Dragon? Where? Where? ONO: Behind those rocks! ANGA: Just more rocks. ONO: Oh. Sorry. MAKINI: Shawri, Ono. Don't worry. We're safe now. Kion's Roar got rid of all those mean dragons. ONO: I hope you're right. (WAVES CRASHING) BESHTE: Poa! LUMBA-LUMBA: Is it really working? BESHTE: It sure is. You'll be back in the water in no time. LUMBA-LUMBA: Thank you, all of you, for helping me. KION: It's the least we can do. (WAVES RUSHING) BESHTE: Here comes another wave. Oh, it's a big one. Thist just might do it. ORA: (SNARLING) (HISSES) BUNGA: Woah! Look who's back! LUMBA-LUMBA: Who's back? Is it your friends? FULI: Uh, not really? ORA: (GROWLS) Lunch. Dolphin. Just the way I like it. A little on the pink side. KION: Don't let him get to Lumba-Lumba! BUNGA: Hold on, guys. This is a job for a honey badger. (KOMODO DRAGONS SNARLING) LUMBA-LUMBA: Uh, guys? A little help. BUNGA: I take it back. This is a job for three honey badgers. MAKINI: There it is! The next moja kwa moja stone. Oh, it's so pretty. Like a rainbow. ANGA: Where do we go next, Ono? ONO: I see a cliff with a sunset behind it. There's a tall tree on top. ANGA: Sunset will be that way, so... I see the cliff, and the tree. But unless you can fly. you can't get there from here. MAKINI: Oh, right. 'Cause we're stuck on an island now. KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLING) ANGA: What? The dragons are back! And they're after the dolphin! MAKINI: Oh, no! ORA: (SNARLING) BUNGA: Come on. Just try and bite me. I dare ya. ORA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ORA: (GRUNTS) KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLING) FULI: Huwezi! KOMODO DRAGON: (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) BESHTE: Twende kiboko! KOMODO DRAGON: (SCREAMS) BUNGA: Hey, look! I'm finally hetting my dragon ride! Hoo-hoo-ha1 (KION GRUNTING) KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLING) (BUNGA LAUGHING) ORA: Get off oe me, stinky. (EFFORT GRUNTS) BUNGA: (GROANS) LUMBA-LUMBA: Bunga, Kion's in trouble. KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLING) BUNGA: Oh, I got an idea. LUMBA-LUMBA: Got it. (GRUNTS) KOMODO DRAGON: (GRUNTS) KION: Thanks, Lumba-Lumba. Thanks, Bunga. KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLS) BUNGA: Woah! BESHTE: I got him, Little B. KOMODO DRAGON: That's what you think. (SNAPS) BESHTE: Woah, woah, woah, woah! ANGA: You should be safe here. MAKINI: Thanks, Anga. ANGA: Ono! Grab some seaweed and folllow me. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: Go, Anga! Go, Ono! ORA: (SNAPS) BUNGA: Woah! (GRUNTING) KOMODO DRAGON: (SNARLING) ANGA: Anga-lenga! KOMODO DRAGON: Huh? BESHTE: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full... Of me. (FARTS) ORA: (COGHING) ANGA: Ono, now! ORA: (GRUNTING) I cannot see. ONO: Did I get him? Did I get him? ANGA: Yup. BESHTE: Twende kiboko! MAKINI: Kion! Look what we found! KION:Mmm. Thanks Makini. FULI: Feel better? KION: Definitely. Did you find the moja kwa moja stone, too? MAKINI: Yes. But Anga says we need to get off this island to get to the next landmark. KION: Then that's what we'll do. FULI: Kion? How are we gonna do that? KION: Leave that to me. Lion Guard! Lumba-Lumba! We're getting outta here. BUNGA: Ooh, yeah! Here we go! KION: (SNARLING) BUNGA: Uh, Kion? The dragons are back that way. KION: (ROARING) LUMBA-LUMBA: (LAUGHING) Yes! Thank you! (CHITTERING) KION: (ROARING) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. KION: Now, let's go! (ROARING) FULI: You heard him. Let's go! Huwezi! ONO: Anga, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? ANGA: Yup. KION: (ROARING) ORA: They can't get away that easy. KOMODO DRAGON "Easy?" ORA: Come on. Get them! Get them! (ALL PANTING) ANGA: Here they come. (STOPS ROARING) ''KION'': ''(PANTING) Not for long. ORA: That is not good. BUNGA: That might have been your best Roar ever. KION: Anga? Ono? You know where to go from here? ONO: The next moja kwa moja stone is by a tree on a big cliff. ANGA: That way. KION: Then let's go. OLD CIVET: Ah, well. I was right, weren't I? KION: Yeah, you were right. OLD CIVET: (LAUGHS) Told ya so. There must be dragons on that land. BUNGA: Not anymore. OLD CIVET: Huh? BUNGA: The Lion Guard got rid of 'em. See ya. ONO: Beshte, are you okay? BESHTE: Yeah. I... I just wish I'd had a chance to say goodbye to... LUMBA-LUMBA: (CHITTERING) BESHTE: Lumba-Lumba! LUMBA-LUMBA: Bye, Beshte, Bye, everybody. BUNGA: Bye, Lumba-Lumba. LUMBA-LUMBA: Thanks for saving me. (GIGGLING) BUNGA: You know, Big B, I think she's the nicest dolphin we've ever met. BESHTE: (CHUCKLES) Yeah, well, she's also the only dolphin we've ever met. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. That, too. (WAVES SPLASHING) ORA: (COUGHING) (SNARLS) (HISSES) (GROWLS) Just missed them. MAKUCHA: Don't worry, they haven't gone far. ORA: Who are you? What do you want? MAKUCHA: Name's Makucha. And I want revenge on that medding lion and his friends. ORA: I like the sound of that, I am Ora. MAKUCHA: We've been watchin' you work, Ora. And we could use your teeth and tail. ORA: You can count me in. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts